D'ERLANGER
center|650px D'erlanger fue formado en 1983 pero se separaron 1990, hasta que se volvieron a reunir en el 2007. Historia D'erlanger fue formado en diciembre de 1983 por Cipher (guitarra) y Seela (bajo). El vocalista Kaoru y baterista Shi-Do , de la misma escuela, se unieron y completaron la formación. Su primera presentación fue en mayo de 1984 en el Osaka Bourbon House, cuando Cipher apenas tenía 15 años de edad. En agosto de 1984, Kaoru dejó la banda y fue reemplazado por Dizzy . Lanzaron 3 demos en 1985, "Tonight", "The Birth of Splendid Beast!!" y "Blue". El 26 de octubre de 1986 participaron en un evento en el Meguro Rokumeikan, llamado The New Power Metal Audition, que era organizado por Mandrake Root Records para celebrar su primer aniversario. D'erlanger ganó el concurso y el selllo discográfico lanzó su primer single"Girl " el 20 de febrero de 1987, estaba limitado a 3000 copias. También hicieron su aparición en el omnibus en vivo Hungry Days , con la canción "Like a Beast". Después en febrero 22 distribuyeron gratis el single para "Sadistic Emotion ". El 1 de agosto de 1987, D'erlanger tuvieron su primer concierto sin ser teloneros en el Meguro Rokumeikan. Después Shi-Do deja la banda y fue reemplazado por Tetsu en octubre. Luego Dizzy deja también la banda en junio de 1988. El 1 de julio, Kyo se convierte en el nuevo vocalista de la banda. Él ya había tocado con Tetsu en un pequeño concierto llamado Dead Wire y en Saver Tiger. Después de su primer directo con Kyo el 22 de julio, se fueron de gira en el Sadistical Punk Tour. En 1989 mientras estaban de gira lanzaron su primer album La Vie En Rose , con el sello discográfico Danger Crue el 10 de febrero. Todas las copias fueron vendidas en la pre-venta, así que lanzaron más unos días después. Este album era muy diferente a su otro material ya que era rock alternativo con punk, en vez de speed/power metal. Salieron de tour en el Incarnation of Eroticism Tour. En 1990 firmaron con el sello major Ariola , una subcompañía de BMG. Mientras estaban de gira en el Ai to Shi to Koh-Kotsu Tour a principios de 1990, lanzaron su primer single major, "Darlin '" el 24 de enero. El 7 de marzo, lanzaron su segundo album Basilisk . Luego comenzaron el tour Moon and the Memories Tour, mientras lanzaron el "Lullaby -1990- ". El tour terminó el 31 de octubre en el Koseinenkin Kaikan en Osaka. El 24 de diciembre de 1990 anunciaron sus separación. El 6 de marzo de 1991 lanzaron un video y dos albums en vivo llamados Moon and the Memories... the Eternities Last Live 1 y 2 . Que fueron grabados en sus conciertos de 27 y 28 de octubre de 1990 en el Hibiya Yagai Ongakudo en Tokio. El 21 de abril de 1995 fueron relanzados ambos albums remasterizados. 2007 al presente El 14 de marzo del 2007 lanzaron un album de éxitos y el DVD llamado Pandora . Y por el sello Avex Group , lanzaron el album Lazzaro, fue el primer material que sacó D'erlanger después de sus receso de 17 años. El 22 de abril dieron un concierto llamado Bara Iro no Sekai - Rosy Eyesight en el Zepp Tokio, que luego fue lanzado en DVD el 19 de septiembre. El 22 de septiembre del 2007, D'erlanger dieron un concierto llamado Abstinence's Door #001 junto con Mucc y Merry . El 19 de marzo del 2008, lanzaron el single "Zakuro", que incluye una versión regrabada de "Telephon", originalmente en el demo llamado "Blue", y renombrada como "Love Anymore". El 30 de abril lanzaron su cuarto album The Price of Being a Rose is Loneliness . Y empezaron su tour llamado D'erlanger Tour '08 -A Rose Insane- tour. Empezaron el 6 de mayo con un concierto en el Nihon Budokan y material de este concierto fue lanzado el 10 de diciembre en el DVD Bara Iro no Jinsei -La Vie en Rose- . D'erlanger dieron concierto llamado Abstinence's Door #002 el 21 de septiembre del 2008, junto con Inoran , Merry y heidi . Abstinence's Door #003 se realizó el 8 de noviembre, participando Underneath y La;Cen-zhow. y al día siguiente fue el Abstinence's Door #004, donde participaron lynch , Sadie y Underneath. El 25 de julio tocaron en Taipei, Taiwan. Fue la primer interpretación fuera de Japón. Luego participaron en el V-Rock Festival '09 el 24 de octubre del 2009. El festival fue transmitido en todo el mundo en el sitio oficial. El 30 de octubre dieron un concierto en Sur Corea. Y el 11 de noviembre del 2009 lanzaron su quinto album, omónimo. Este album incluye una versión de estudio de "Easy Make, Easy Mark", una canción que tocaban en los '80s. El 19 y 20 de septiembre del 2010, fue el Abstinence's Door #005 y Abstinence's Door #006, y participaron Head Phones President, defspiral y Girugamesh la primer noche; y Acid Android y Pia la segunda noche. Cada concierto fue transmitido en vivo mundialmente por Ustream.tv. Tres días después el Abstinence's Door #007 fue en Taipai, Taiwan, con la banda taiwanesa band Overdose y la banda coreana Pia. D'erlanger lanzó el album A Fabulous Thing in Rose , el 29 de septiembre del 2010. Contiene 11 canciones, 8 covers propios de los primeros 2 albums de estudio y una versión en inglés de "La Vie En Rose", más "Everything is Nothing" (una canción que tocaban en los '80s) y la instrumental "Adameve". Y lo lanzaron en versión regular con: "XXX for You", "Zakuro" y "Angelic Poetry", y el "bonus track: "Dummy Blue". Y la edición limitada que incluye las tres canciones pero tres bonus tracks: "Dummy Blue", "La Vie En Rose" y "An Aphrodisiac (Trance Rock Remix)", un libro especial y un photobook de 64 páginas, un poster y más. El 30 de abril del 2011 iban a dar un concierto un concierto en Moscú, Rusia pero el 29 de marzo fue el terremoto Tōhoku y el tsunami del 11 de marzo, por lo cual pospusieron este concierto. Integrantes * Voz: Hiroshi "Kyo" Isono (磯野宏) * Guitarra: Ichirou "Cipher" Takigawa (瀧川一郎) * Bajo: Tomohiro "Seela" Nakao (中尾朋宏) * Batería: Satoshi "Tetsu" Kikuchi (菊地哲) Ex-Integrantes * Voz: Kaoru Miyahira (宮平薫) (1983-1984) * Voz: Yoshifumi "Dizzy" Fukui (福井祥史) – (1984-1988) ** →Strawberry Fields → Vinyl * Batería: Tadashi "Shi-Do" Uno (宇野忠) (1983-1987) Discografía Albums * La Vie En Rose (10.02.1989) * Basilisk (07.03.1990) * Lazzaro (14.03.2007) * The Price of Being a Rose is Loneliness (30.04.2008) * D'erlanger (11.11.2009) Albums en vivo * Moon and the Memories... the Eternities Last Live 1 (06.03.1991) * Moon and the Memories... the Eternities Last Live 2 (06.03.1991) * Deep Inside of You (28.09.2011) Albums compilatorios * Pandora (14.03.2007) * A Fabulous Thing in Rose (29.09.2010) Singles * Girl (20.02.1987) * La Vie En Rose (??.01.1989) * Darlin' (21.01.1990) * Lullaby -1990- (05.09.1990) * Zakuro (柘榴) (19.03.2008) Demos * Tonight (1984) * The Birth of Splendid Beast!! (26.12.1985) * Blue (1985) * Sadistic Emotion (12.02.1987) DVD's * An Aphrodisiac (15.10.1989) * La Vie En Rose DVD (28.10.1989) * Incarnation of Eroticism ~Live at Hibiya Yaon~ (23.05.2001) * Kid's Blue PYX '90 SPR (??.03.1990) * Kindan no Tobira ~Abstinence's Door~ (禁断の扉 ~Abstinence's Door~) (23.05.2001) * Moon and the Memories... the Eternities/Last Video (23.05.2001) * Bara Iro no Sekai (薔薇色の視界) (19.09.2007) * Bara Iro no Jinsei -La Vie En Rose- (薔薇色の人生 -La Vie En Rose-) (10.12.2008) * 13e Cross Intoxication (24.03.2010) * Deep Inside of You (28.09.2011) Enlaces * Página oficial * Myspace Galería Derlanger03.jpg D'ERLANGER junio2015.jpg|Junio 2015 Categoría:Bandas formadas en 1983 Categoría:Bandas Separadas el 1990 Categoría:Banda de regreso 2007 Categoría:Danger Crue Records Categoría:Ariola Categoría:Avex Group Categoría:Esbozos Categoría:Bandas de Regreso